1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the mounting of electric motors, and the like, and particularly to the mounting of replacement fan motors for refrigerators, coolers, and the like, with an electric motor having mounting holes disposed on different centers than the mounting holes of the motor being replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance of commercial refrigerators, coolers, and the like, frequently requires replacement of the fan motors employed in conjunction with the evaporator of such units, and in similar applications. In this regard, a problem has developed inasmuch as although the replacement motors are generally of a single type having a commonly employed standard distance between the centers of the mounting holes of the motor, the mechanics frequently encounter units having fan motors provided with mounting holes spaced on a different standard. Thus, the usual replacement motor cannot be installed in such units without some sort of adaptation being made or new mounting holes being drilled.
The brackets disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 692,271, filed June 3, 1976, were developed specifically for the repair and replacement field, where each component can be made to fit the requirements of a particular motor available on the market, so that any given motor can be used in any unit encountered by maintenance people out in the field. Such mounting brackets are particularly necessary when, as often happens, the original motor or other item used in the unit is not available to the personnel making repairs to the unit.